The Experiments
by Noir Rose
Summary: They had no need for her, she was a failed experiment…but he loved her their first success at DNA mixing…maybe she will rise from the ashes like a phoenix…. SS TE
1. The Escape

This is my first fan-fic so please be nice.

Summary: They had no need for her, she was a failed experiment…but he loved her their first success at DNA mixing…maybe she will rise from the ashes like a phoenix…. S+S T+E M+OC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; CCS belongs to CLAMP (damn!)

**The Experiments  
**

He was out. Free… away. Away from the pain, the men, his home……no his prison. He broke down into the snow, and wept. Wept for his clan, his family, his life, his friends, his love, his countr-…His love! _'Oh, Sakura, my beautiful angel…..I broke it…….my……..promise……'_ the chestnut haired man, with wolf ears and tail fell face first into the snow and into unconsince….

Miles away, in a grey building surrounded by electric fences, genetically modified guard dogs, thousands of men in white suits and search lights, a woman with long auburn hair and emerald eyes awoke. She raised a hand to her chest to feel her beating heart, although she could hear it. She shakes her head _' No '_ she thinks to herself,_' no he couldn't have…..he wouldn't have left with her……….Right?'_

To calm her mind she untangled herself form the blood red silk sheets and stumbled out of her bed and towards a green glass panel_. 'He should be back by now.' _She stated cheerfully, but added sorrowfully _' I hope they did not hurt him to bad………this time..'. _Hurrying to enter the code to the device beside the green panal that blocked her from her love, her Chinese warrior, her wolf…..Her Syaoran…..

She flung open the curtain behind the panel expecting to see him curled up in the green silk sheets of his bed…. But there was no one there. She ran into the bathroom to check if he had collapsed again on the white tiles, but alas no. Panic entered her mind and she ran through into the bedroom of her love and towards the blue panel. Quickly she typed in the code – 013 5672345. _'Let them be there……………Please Kami………don't take them away like everything else…' _

She ran through the curtain while thinking somewhere in the slumbering part of her mind _'It's to early to be doing this much running…' _while the rational part of her mind was screaming for her to rip this place apart to find him.

They were there tangled and sleeping peacefully in their purple silk sheets. For a minute the part of her mind that had awoken envied them…..

" Tomoyo! Wake up! Syaoran's missing!"

"Wha-?" murmured the half asleep female, then the logic in her brain comprehended the words of the auburn angel.

"He's gone!" the 'angel screamed again waking the black haired male.

"Where's the snowmen?" slurred the dark haired male as he fell back asleep. (AN sweatdrop)

"Syaoran gone?"

"#Snuffle# H-hai #snuffle#" said the emerald eyed girl as she tried , and failed horribly to stop the tears.

"Oh, Sakura come on we'll go look for him how does that sound? I'm sure he's just outside the door to your room like he was last time." The woman named 'Tomoyo' stated as she climbed out of her warm bed.

"Did you check there this time?" she asked the crying girl as she comfeted her.

"#snuffle# N-no…..I didn't check this time…….#snuffle#" the angel named 'Sakura' replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, and tell me good/bad , keep up/take down your choice.

Noir Rose


	2. The Return

Sorry it took me so long to update this it's because I was sick all week and had no inspiration.

Any who, back to business,

Thanks to **Kitty29, Chibi Nek0, dbzgtfan2004** for reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; CCS belongs to CLAMP

Summary: They had no need for her, she was a failed experiment…but he loved her their first success at DNA mixing…maybe she will rise from the ashes like a phoenix…. S+S T+E

**The Experiments**

* * *

When he awoke he was in a damp and rotting room, chain to the wall by two aluminium cuffs at his wrists and ankles. He moved his deep brown ears to locate any source of sound. There, about seven feet away from him he could hear the muffled sounds of two 'doctors'.

"Bob, (AN couldn't think of any good names. Help?) Do you think he is awake yet? I mean he's moving and grunting…"

"Simon, do I look as if I care?" the sound of pieces of a material, probably paper thought Syaoran absent-mindedly, before going back to listen into the conversation.

"Hey! Read these to me as it type."

"Fine. #ahem#

Name: **Li Syaoran**

Experiment Number: **09747267**

Experiment: **Lucian** (An I think that means werewolf, but I'm not sure can anybody tell me?)

Status: **In progress**

Animal mixed with: **Wolf**

Dna mixed: **Ears, tail, hearing, sight, instincts, mating cycles, strength, nose **(of a wolf)

Hair colour: **B****rown**

Ear Colour: **Dark brown **

Tail Colour**Dark brown**

Eye Colour: **Light brown**

And that's it…"

"And save…. Hey did you hear about the old experiment?"

_Sakura! If they've hurt her! _A deep growl crawled out of the youth's parched mouth.

"Yeah, I mean did you see that girl! And those curves! I could droll over her aaaalllll day!"

"Mmm Hm, I know what you mean I can see why 09747267kept her all to himself. But you know the rules…….."

_She's MINE! My mate, my angel touch her and I will rip you limb from LIMB! _Steamed the wolf chained to the wall.

"Yeah, but if sh wasn't then……,well you know."

"Hai, I just cannot believe Justin got to _handle_ her"

When Syaoran hear this being said about her, **HIS** precious cherry blossom, he ripped the chains from the wall, despite the pain and complaints from his sore, bruised mussels, bone and wounds, and swung them through the wall the men 'Bob' and 'Simon' were behind.

"Tomoyo…..did you here that?" Sakura questioned thru her tears of pain and loss.

"Hai, I sounded as though it came from the labs……..I thought you were asleep.." replied Tomoyo from the corner of the pink and bronze room.

"No I don't sleep these days… not anymore…not since…. He left…" Sakura said as she climbed out of the blood stained sheets that were once pink.

"Sakura! You shouldn't be moving your wound's aren't fully healed!" exclaimed the black haired woman as she ran to her friend's aid.

"I'll be fine." She stated as she tried to conceal a wince. "I'm just going to see what that was…. you never know" Sakura tried to smile " it could be him…#cough#cough#" a pool of blood appeared below the maidens mouth. Tomoyo wince as her best friend started to cough up her on blood again…but she knew that she was better off staying back, judging by what happened last time.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura, Sakura were are you? Me and Eriol have got some news ab- SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed as she walked into the bathroom. Sakura was lying in a pool of her blood on the light grey tiles with her waist long auburn hair spilling around her body and her wings scrunched up and still bleeding through the bandages._

"_Tom--…#cough#cough# Tomoyo………#cough#cough# stay back………#cough#cough#"_

_Tomoyo ran towards her barely conscious friend, only to be thrown back through the open bathroom door and into the bedroom wall._

"_Sakura…" She muttered as everything went dark._

_**End Flashback** _

Tomoyo still had no idea of how she awoke in her bed and how Sakura's back and wings had been re-bandaged. Sakura, by this point had stopped coughing.

"Are you ok Sakura?" She asked hesitantly

"Yes. Thank you Tomoyo."

"For what"

"I dunno, just… just being there I guess" Sakura managed a weak smile.

"There's no need to thank me Sakkie." Tomoyo said as she turned a light pink.

Syaoran stood in a puddle of the men's blood and collapsed with all the adrenaline out of his blood stream.

"Sakura…Sakura I coming…" Syaoran stood up again a stumbled towards the door at the other side of the observation lab.

"Did you hear that Jack?" Someone muttered outside the door.

"Mike, it's most likely to be Simon tripping over something…." The man named 'Jack' muttered unsurely.

"Yeah that would make sense…"

#bong#bong#bong#

"Come on we're supposed to be in lab 8 to check on the Angel Experiment. I'm sure Simon and Bob can handle the Lucian Experiment." Said Will in a reassuring tone to Jack.

_Angel Experiment? That's Sakura! So if I manage to find lab 8 then I find her!_

#bong#bong#bong#

"Tomoyo you should go before **They** get here…." Sakura commanded as she sat back down on her bed.

"Bu-"

"Now!" Tomoyo scampered back into her bedroom, as five burly men in black suit came in through a white panel.

"Now little lady we don't want any trouble…. this time now do we lads?" Asked the tall man in the middle of the group as the boys around him chuckled cruelly.

"Then you picked a bad time didn't you." Sakura said as she flipped over their heads and out the door.

The commander (A/n the guy in the middle) spoke into a small, black walky-talky

"Angel's on her way. Over"

"Rodger. We'll get her commander. Over and out"

Sakura ran down the hallway with great difficulty as of her 'improved' wings.

Stupid bastards! They actually think they have a right to do this to peo- 

She hit the ground with five tranquilizer darts in her back.

Syaoran… 

_Flashback_

"_Hello." Said a bald man with black beady eyes. _**What happened? How did I get here? What was I doing? SYAORAN! Oh my god! Syaoran he left me and I was looking for him and They found out he was gone and then……then there is nothing……**

_Sakura began to struggle in the bound chair she was in._

"_Now, now" The man scolded slightly "You'll do yourself some damage if you keep doin that and we wouldn't want that now would we, Justin?"_

"No we wouldn't Bob. Hello precious." A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, which with mischief, smiled at her. Sakura spat into his clean-cut face. The man lifted his arm and wiped the spit away and chuckled lightly.

"_Now, now precious we can't be having that now can we?" He walked over to a control panel and picked up a white clipboard and hit a blue button. Sakura felt electricity flow through her system. #Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!# She screamed at the top of her lungs. Five minutes later, Justin took his had off the button and started to leaf through her file (the white one that he pick up)._

"_Mmmmmm" He mused to himself "Well" He said as he snapped the file shut. "It seems here that because of 09747267's disappearance that you're case will be reopened, precious." He smiled evilly at her then Bob put a drug into her system and everything went dark._

_End Flashback_

Sakura awoke again and was stared back at by the same blue eyes that cause her so much physical pain.

"Hello precious." Justin said with fake joy. "Unfortunately today I have to work on a different project today. So I'll see you tomorrow precious." He stated as he sauntered out of the room. Sakura turn her eyes to the other men in the room, one of them was short and fat, with graying hair, deep blue eyes and a pair of thick glasses on his fat nose. While the other one had a deep tan, black dreadlocks and brown eyes, of course both of them were wearing standard white scrubs.

"We'll be you 'doctors' today Miss…. Kinomoto" The dark haired one said as he briefly looked up from the white folder.

"I'm Jack, he's Will. Now down to business." Said the graying one in the corner at the computer. Sakura opened her mouth to say something scathing, but noticed her mouth was gagged, again.

"Right Jack, lets type this up then begin the next stages."

"By type this up you mean 'you type, I read' don't you?"

"Yep. So lets begin

Name: **Kinomoto Sakura**

Experiment Number: **01258429**

Experiment: **Angel**

Status**: Re-opened and in progress**

Animal mixed with: **Kestrel **(a type of hunting bird)

Dna mixed: **Wings, hearing, sight, instincts, strength, vocals**

Hair Colour**: Light** **Brown**

Ear Colour: **Green**

Wing Colour: **Light brown speckled with gold**(I don't know what colour kestrel's wings are nut I think there mostly brown but I don't think Sakura would suit brown wings, so deal with it)

Reason for re-opening project: **As project 09747267**** escaped custody, and received more funding from government allowed Experiment Angel to be re-open after ten years of it being closed**

Okay that's it need me to re-peat anything?"

"Nope I've got it. So now on with the initialization of vocals."

"It says here that they want her to have the singing capacity of a bird and all languages installed into the brain."

"**They **want her to sing like a bird?"

"No they want the vocals to be prefect for singing."

Syaoran listened to all of this from his position on the floor. _Sakura, I sorry I couldn't get here in time and when I did **They **were here I will get you out……My Angel_

And the world faded into darkness again.

* * *

**A/N Please review! And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Oh, this complete chapter was set a few months later sorry forgot to mention that! **


	3. SORRY!

Sorry 'bout not updating recently, I do have some reasons.

I might not be able to update soon as I have exams in English, German (blah!), Maths, and I also have talks in English and German, which I suck at so I'm REALLY nervous about that! I might be getting my room re-done which means moving out my computer and bed and stuff. (i.e. junk, clothes etc)

But still these are really rubbish excuses so heres the other reason why I can't update, my friend Ali's having trouble and I can't think of how to write what I want to write….I'm not sure if that makes sense…

Thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter. Here is what I wrote before I started my exams and it is dedicated to all my reviewers, and people who have me in their alerts!

* * *

Syaoran awoke from his chemically induced sleep. Again he was chained to a wall, but this time with much heavier and stronger chains. He opened his eyes and glanced around the room he was prisoner to this time. He looked forward and saw a thick glass wall with an unconscious Sakura opposite him. (A/N Sorta like the glass tunnel in Tsubasa Chronicles) "SAKURA!" He screamed and tried to get to her but alas the chains were to strong. Syaoran heard a door open but he could not tear his gaze away from Sakura. Two large golden brown wings protruded from her back, unlike the two small white wings that were there before he left, he could she traces of badly wrapped bandages , which lay across her shoulders. The bandages were covered in her blood along with the old shirt of his that she wore. "Oh, what have they done to you my love…" He muttered to himself.

"I believe I hold the answer to that Mr. Li." Spoke a clear voice that echoed around the 'science' lab. Syaoran's head wiped to the side to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes. A low growl started in his throat at the sight of this man, no this monster. The person that had caused so much pain to his family, friends and now his love was standing right next to him but he could not do anything. "I see that you do not like the accommodations we have set up for you." The monster sneered.

"Why…"

"What? Why wouldn't I take this chance to experiment on one of the miracles of modern science?"

"This is not science! This is just a game to you toying with peoples lives to see how far they can go! How dare you call yourself a doctor!" Syaoran shouted as he trashed against the bonding around his body.

"I don't recall saying I was a doctor… but I would say that I am a worker of god. Who could ignore the power of combing humans with animals! It takes us as close as possible to the gods themselves!"

"You are sick how could you do this to people!"

"People? Is that what you chose to believe you are? Who in this world would accept you know? Your mother? No she thinks you're dead… so how would it be? You cannot escape this!"

"I have escaped this place before and I will do so again!"

"Yes, yes you have escaped before but how will you escape her?"

"What?"

"You did this to her, such a beautiful cherry blossom. If you had not left then she would not of became our main experiment. She would have been left unharmed as she was before when you were a good little wolf."

"What is the point of this…?"

"#sigh# I have explained this to you before but if you must…I shall have the new software explain it, I have been dieing to test it out!"

'You'll be dead when I'm finished with you' Syaoran thought to himself before an image was projected onto the glass wall in front of him.

"To the outside we are a simple complex for the most severe causes of cancer for children. But in reality there is a cure to cancer it is to combine humans with animals. So far at this facility we have saved 50 lives from cancer. Our main projects are The Lucian program, The Angel program, The Night-bird program and The Siren program.

"Professor Justin Peterson started the Lucian program in 2994 with Li Syaoran whom had lung cancer and bad eyesight. The seven-year-old boy had a great response to the medication so good that Professor Peterson decided to see if it was possible to make the first werewolf. This was the start of his career as other professors started to see if they could also make mythical beings.

"One of these people was Professor Robin Galvin; she was in charge of The Angel and Siren programs. She chose two little girls Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto. Miss Kinomoto was to become the Angel program while Miss Daidouji was to become the Siren program. Professor Galvin rearranged Miss Daidouji's vocal cords to become softer and smother; she was also given singing lessons. Although the Siren project met new standards of success, the Angel project did not go as planed. Miss Kinomoto system was cleaned of the heart cancer her and her mother shared, and she managed to grow two small wings from her back that she could retract into her body, unfortunately it appears that Professor Galvin was trying to get approval from the government to change Miss Kinomoto's bodily structure even more, inside and out. Alas we shall never know what it was as a great fire destroyed all of the professors documents only leaving the girl alive.

"The last experiment was the Night- bird project. Professor Joshua London started it, the chosen boy for this was Eriol Hiiragizawa. In this project Professor London combined nocturnal birds with Mr. Hiiragizawa this was a complete success but unfortunately the governments funding was decreased and this facility had to chose two of the project to continue with. With out a doubt they chose the Lucian experiment and the Siren experiment. We kept the other projects so we could continue to study them and find out the secret of Professor Galvin's death."

"And then we got more funding and the Angel project is up and running, yada, yada, yada." Justin said, "And of course I was put in charge of the blossom. Now I must be off! Have fun kids!"

Syaoran struggled more and shouted on Sakura to wake up. She began to move as she awoke. Emerald met amber. A choked sob escaped her mouth as she tried to reach towards her love but could not reach him as of the thick glass wall…

* * *

And that it! I'm sorry it's not much and it's a cliffhanger, but I have other thingies to do unfortunately. School sks! Please review! I write faster with reviews!

N – stands for Nothing, which I have in abundance  
O – stands for Other people, who own the original CCS characters  
T – stands for Trial, which I hope to avoid

M – stands for Money, which I have none of  
I – stands for I'm a bum without money  
N – stands for Nada, which is what I am getting for writing this story  
E – stands for Empty handed, which is what you'll be if you sue me


	4. Holding you is all I wish to do

Sorry about how it's taken me to update and about how short this damn chapter is.

Things have been…crazy to say at least in my life the now, so (again) sorry.

Special thanks to Winter Mage, so this chapter is for you…even though it's crappy and short…. also thanks to all who reviewed and added me to your alert lists.

…I really shouldn't post things when I'm pissed off and disappointed in myself…anyway here it is.

**Lyrics**

Normal

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Holding you is all I wish to do**

As she placed her hands on the glass wall separating them, she choked out a small whimper at the pain of that action, as her old wounds re-opened along her back, letting blood pour over her already blood-covered bandages and shirt. Her eyes ran over Syaoran's body checking more any life treating damage, after finding none, but seeing that his tanned skin was covered in dark bruises, Sakura clawed at the glass screen. Trying to say something to her lover.

**That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine  
That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine **

Syaoran struggled against his chains trying to reach her, to hold her in his arms again, to kiss away her tears and pain. The chains cut deep into his wrists as he struggled. Sakura's tears flowed down her cheeks faster as he hurt himself more by trying to get to her. She shook her head furiously trying to get him to stop; yet it seemed to only encourage him. Sakura tried to scream no at him but all that came out was a dry cough and blood.

**Where have I been all this time?  
Lost enslaved fatal decline  
I've been waiting for this to unfold  
The pieces are only as good as the whole  
**

Syaoran, seeing his angel's ain, stopped struggling and began to try and think of another way out. Her coughing increased and so did the amount of blood. He began to pull even harder on his bonds, his will and strength intensified from seeing his Sakura in so much pain. Her wings moved with every cough she gave, causing to pull upon the bandages that bound them to her back. Her wings broke free, letting lose a shower of blood and feathers from them.

**Severed myself from my whole life  
Cut out the only thing that was right  
What If I never saw you again  
I'd die right next to you in the end**

Syaoran fell forwards onto the cold floor as blood flowed from the cuts on his wrists and old re-opened wounds. He lay there panting for a few moments before crawling towards the glass wall and his cherry blossom.

**That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine  
That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine **

"It…it…hurt…s…so…much…" Sakura mumbled out before collapsing on the blood-covered floor.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted out as she fell to the floor.

**I won't let you walk away  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say**

* * *

The lyrics are from **Slipknot –_ Danger, Keep Away_**, I think it suits the whole theme thingy for this story…. sorry (still) for the shortness of this…I'll really try and write more next time…r & r please… 

Hugs and kisses - Noir Rose


	5. Breaking Through

Hiya people! Happy holidays! XD

Hope everyone is well and that )

Here is my lastest chapter! Enjoy!

**LAST TIME**

Syaoran fell forwards onto the cold floor as blood flowed from the cuts on his wrists and old re-opened wounds. He lay there panting for a few moments before crawling towards the glass wall and his cherry blossom.

**That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine  
That place in my mind  
Is that space that you call mine **

"It…it…hurt…s…so…much…" Sakura mumbled out before collapsing on the blood-covered floor.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted out as she fell to the floor.

**I won't let you walk away  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say  
Without hearing what I have to say**

**

* * *

**

**+ Chapter five - Breaking Through +**

Syaoran used all the force all, all the energy left in his body – well that which was left over from his recent escape from the chains – and started to slam into the glass wall with his shoulder repeatedly. A cobweb pattern began to spread from where his shoulder smashed into the glass. After repeating this a couple more times – more like 50 more times – a piece of glass fell through onto Sakura's unmoving body. The shard of glass was no larger than his thumb yet it was progress – so he continued ignoring the pain and screaming protests from his body.

+Five hours later +

The hole in the wall had now grown to the size were Syaoran's arm was able to fit through it – just. So he continued to hack away at it but he changed shoulders.

+ Another couple of hours later +

A large hole was now made after much pain from Syaoran. Bits of glass embedded themselves into his shoulder, cheek and arm.

"Sakura" he croaked out from his dry throat. A soft and almost non-existant moan escaped her soft pink lips. It only made Syaoran work harder to get to her. He could already smell her cherry blossom scent enveloping him.

+ Many hours later +

Sakura awoke and snuggled towards the warmth and comforting smell surrounding her – ignoring (or at least trying to) the pain in her back.

She inhaled, deeply, the smell of warm autumn evenings and spicy aftershave.

She knew where she was. She was safe. Never mind where they were – as long as she was in his arms she was safe and loved. Cocooned in her loves arms and warmth not caring where they were, she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber – one she had not had in a very long time…

+ Three days later +

Sakura and Syaoran were still wrapped up in each others arms and had slept for three days straight – only waking up to curl in closer to each other and places kisses upon the others body.

"Ah I see you are finally awake…I admit that I am impressed you managed to break through the wall I made…but then again I didn't expect anything less from you Syaoran." Justin said.

"Get away from us!" Syaoran roared as he stood up in front of Sakura.

"Why would I ever do that? I was just coming here to transport you two to a more…comfortable area" a creepy grin began to cover Justin's face causing Sakura to get shivers up and down her back.

"GET AWAY!" Syaoran screamed at the men whom where, slowly, entering the room.

"Calm down now….I'll keep you two together if you are good for me…" Justin left his threat hanging in the silence of the room.

"Ok…only if Sakura is not harmed…" Syaoran submitted.

"But Syao-" Syaoran clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth to stop her protests and was rewarded with a glare.

"That's my boy" Justin said as the men fired darts at Syaoran and Sakura.

+ Later +(sorry about these….)

Syaoran woke up only to find his head on Sakura's lap and her playing with his hair.

"Where…" when Syaoran went to glance around the room all he could see was a wall of golden brown. Sakura's wings.

"Why did you…?"

"To stop them from looking at us." Sakura replyed. Syaoran's eyes grew wide

"…your voice…" Sakura blushed deeply.

"They changed it…part of the 'improvements'" She said answering his question as to why her voice had become lighter sounding a bit more like Tomoyo's. Syaoran's frown deepened.

"You should go back to sleep" she said.

"So should you"

"I've been asleep for a while. I just woke up a minute ago."

"Hm…I can't see how I would sleep here anyway…"

"Angel?" a man asked – his voice muffled by her wings.

"Yes?" Syaoran growled, he was the only one allowed to call her that.

"We need to see if any…'real' damage was done to your vocal chords when we altered them…and that will be the last of our tests for tonight."

"Ok…" she replied before Syaoran got a chance to. "The sooner this is done the sooner they leave us alone" she whispered into his ear.

"You may begin"

"Just sing anything?" she asked

"Yes yes. Start when you are ready"

"**And we can run  
From the backdrop of these gears and scalpels.  
At every hour  
Goes the tick tick bang of monitors as  
They stared us down  
When we met in the emergency room  
And in our beds  
I could hear you breath with help from cold machines**

**  
Every hour  
On the hour  
They drew blood  
Well I felt I couldn't take  
Another day inside this place  
From silent dreams we never wake  
And in this promise that we'll make  
Starless eyes for Heaven's sake  
But I hear you anyway**

**  
Well I thought I heard you say I like you  
We can get out  
We don't have to stay  
Stay inside this place  
Someday  
This day  
We kept falling down  
Someday  
This day**

**  
Set the Ferris wheel ablaze  
You left my heart  
And open wound  
And I love you for  
This day  
Someday  
We kept falling down  
Someday  
This day  
All we had to keep us safe  
And if  
We never sleep again  
It would never end**

**  
Well I thought I heard you say to me  
We'll go so far  
Far as we can  
And I just can't stay  
One day we'll run away"**

Everyone looked at Sakura with awe in their eyes, mostly Syaoran. He could tell that that song was about them – how they met and what they longed to do – run away.

* * *

Sorry about how long it took me to update….I had to leave it at a stand still for a while as shock I need to go do things – e.g. practice drawing, met people, do chores etc. (I got as far as the bit when Justin comes in and had to leave it for a couple of days)

So sorry for that but I hope you enjoyed it .

And the song is – **'This is the best day ever' by My Chemical Romance** ( drool Gerard Way drool ) they are a GREAT band and really hot! ahem Anyhoo!

Please leave a review and I'll try to update sooner and write more :)

Thank you to all that have reviewed and read this - Huggles for you! huggles everyone


End file.
